


We laugh at danger and break all the rules

by autoschediastic



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy waits a beat, then says, "So you decided to sneak into my room with my spare key and climb into my bed like a total creep instead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We laugh at danger and break all the rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoodlemouse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zoodlemouse).



Face smushed into a fluffy hotel pillow, Tommy cracks an eye open and says, "Breathin' on my neck."

An agreeable noise hums through the dark. A big, warm hand slips under the sheets, followed by the long, familiar line of Adam pressing against his back, tucking him into the curve of Adam's body. "I wanted a cuddle."

"Sleepin'," Tommy says, resolutely closing his eye again.

"That's okay." Adam's bare foot nudges at Tommy's calves, parting them a bit to slide between. "You sleep, I'll cuddle."

"Isn't your room like, five floors up?" Tommy asks.

"It's too far away," Adam complains. This has been his line for the last five states. Tommy has already said fifteen billion times he'll share a room if Adam wants, but Adam's on an entirely different schedule than the rest of them with interviews and promo before every other show, and Adam worries about messing up Tommy's insomnia worse than it already is. Which doesn't really do much to explain why he's down here at quarter to five in the morning nuzzling at the back of Tommy's neck.

Silence reigns for three heartbeats, then Adam asks, "Are you awake?"

"Thought you said I could sleep," Tommy mumbles. The mattress dips, the weight of Adam's chin settling on Tommy's shoulder. He doesn't need to see Adam's face to respond to the pleading, nagging, prodding look on it. He heaves a sigh. "I'm awake."

"Yay!" Rolling over, Adam flicks on a lamp.

"Oh Jesus," Tommy says, groundhogging furiously under the blankets. "That was fucking cruel."

"You said you were awake." Hands grope at Tommy's shield, tugging and pulling, snaking under it to skim ticklishly over his ribs. "Come on, Tommy Joe, give me a cuddle."

Grumbling, "For fuck's sake," Tommy flings back the covers. Adam lets out another one of those joyful whoops, pouncing on him. "Are you fucking high?" Tommy would really like to know.

"No," Adam says, wrangling Tommy around body part by body part until Tommy's draped halfway on top of him, their legs all tangled together and his arms looped low around Tommy's waist. He makes a happy, contented noise, nuzzling at Tommy's hair. "You smell like sleepy rockstar."

"'Cause I am a sleepy rockstar," Tommy says. "Seriously. Why are you awake?"

"Dunno," Adam says, then, "I missed you."

"Aw," Tommy coos, propping himself up on Adam's chest, planning on giving him total hell for that one. But then he gets a good look at Adam, lopsided smile beaming brighter than a sunrise, not a speck of makeup on him anywhere and his hair sticking up all over the place in a crazy bird's nest, eyes kinda sleepy-looking even though he sounds wide awake, and Tommy's insides turn to sweet melted taffy. "Dude, did you walk down the hallway looking like that? Tell me you put some pants on."

"I missed you," Adam repeats, in case Tommy somehow didn't get it the first time around.

"Because you are a great big girl," Tommy says, "and I'm genderqueer, so I'm allowed to say that shit about you."

"You're not cuddling me," Adam points out.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch."

"I said cuddle me!" Adam crows, giving a mighty heave to roll them over, trapping Tommy beneath him. "Arms and legs! Now!"

"Sweet fucking Jesus, alright!" Purely out of self-defence, Tommy flings all available limbs around Adam, crushing him in a hug so tight his breath wheezes against Tommy's cheek. "There," Tommy says, easing off only slightly, going from grabby-tentacles octopus to clingy sloth. "Happy?"

"Delirious," Adam says, nuzzling in, petting Tommy anywhere he can reach. He sighs again, happily. "Maybe I can sleep now."

Tommy's heart gives a wrenching jerk. He's used to not sleeping, years of practice chugging along deprived and strung-out for weeks at a time under his belt, but Adam's one of those lucky ones who can usually nail a solid eight hours if given half the chance. "You shoulda called. I'd've come up."

"Didn't want to wake you," Adam says, eyes closed.

Tommy waits a beat, then says, "So you decided to sneak into my room with my spare key and climb into my bed like a total creep instead."

"Pretty much." Adam puckers up ridiculously, planting a quiet smacking kiss on Tommy's jaw. "Nice that you were awake."

Tommy wasn't. Like hell he's gonna tell Adam that, though. He wrestles an arm free of the blankets to drag his fingers through Adam's hair, surprised to find it soft and fluffy. From the way it's sticking up, Adam must've gone to bed straight from the shower, hair still wet. Tommy tries patting it down in vain. "Maybe we should buzz you a mohawk."

"Yeah?" Adam says, considering it.

"You pull off a fucking pompadour, man," Tommy says, fluffing up the hair on top of Adam's head, flattening his palms against the sides. "Throw some glitter on it."

"I do like this," Adam says, running first his fingers and then his lips against the hair buzzed close to Tommy's skull, elbows denting the mattress. "So kitteny-soft."

Turning his head so Adam's mouth travels down behind his ear, brushes close to the nape of his neck, Tommy says, "I know you do. S'why you're always jizzing in it."

Adam's late-night stubble rasps on Tommy's scalp. "You're the one that uses your whole face to give a blowjob."

"You love it," Tommy says, nuzzling back, loving the catch and drag.

"I do," Adam says, agreeable all the way around tonight as his mouth drifts closer to Tommy's, sinks into warm, lazy kisses, all lips and no tongue until the damp wet heat just out of reach teases Tommy into opening up wider. The tip of Adam's tongue traces softly along his bottom lip. "I really, really do."

Bumping up against the firm heat starting to dig into his belly, Tommy asks, "That a hint?"

"Maybe," Adam says, and keeps on kissing him slow and easy, no big hurry to go anywhere with morning still a few hours off. "I love kissing you, too. I love this gorgeous, gorgeous mouth," and he nips at Tommy's lips, sucks a little, sparking a sharp tingle beneath Tommy's skin.

Tommy snakes a hand down the back of Adam's sweats, palms his bare ass. A pleased laugh huffs into Tommy's mouth as he grinds lazily down, thickens up a little more. "Gonna have to shift that thing about, like, a foot down if you wanna do anything fun with it," Tommy says.

With a small thrust as proof, Adam says, "This is fun."

"Yeah? Wanna get naked, roll around like teenagers?" When Adam's breath hitches, Tommy grins, strains to wriggle his fingers down a little further to tease at the soft crush of his balls. "Rub that big dick of yours all over me?"

"Oh my god, that sounds like fun too." Cool air rushes in beneath the blankets as Adam clambers up to his knees. He grabs the hem of Tommy's tee in both hands, tugs it up and off and comes back for Tommy's shorts, skinning them down to toss carelessly aside. Tommy's thick but not hard, in no rush to get there, casually running his fingers around the base of his dick as Adam hauls off his own shirt, kicks his sweats down.

Then Adam stops, really looks at Tommy with that wide, lopsided smile sneaking back on his face. "You look so good down there."

"Right back at ya up there," Tommy says, sliding first one leg and then the other along the outsides of Adam's calves, knees bent slightly, thighs spread wide. "Gonna give me some sugar, baby?"

"Heaps of it," Adam says, laughing as he stretches out over Tommy again, rubs against him in a long, hot line of skin on skin, awesome and beautiful as Tommy's hands stroke over the muscles flexing in Adam's back, all those sharp angles and a hard cock pressing into him still sort of different, thrilling. He can count on one hand the number of guys before Adam.

Tommy squeezes Adam tighter between his bent knees as he rocks up, tries to get Adam's dick snug against his trapped between their bellies. "Shoulda slicked up a little."

"Give it a couple minutes, baby," Adam says, nudging Tommy's chin up with his nose, kissing Tommy's throat. He eases back, sort of like he's planning on getting a hand down there to speed along the precome starting to leak from Tommy's slit, but he keeps on going straight up to his knees again.

"Hey," Tommy says, frowning. "I wasn't done with you."

Adam's reply is a slow, slinking smile as he runs both hands up Tommy's sides all the way along his arms, pushing them above his head. As Adam presses his wrists firmly into the pillow, telling him to stay put, Tommy raises both eyebrows in a _or what?_ , and gets another smile in return.

Hands braced on the headboard, that smile solidly in place, Adam starts crawling up over him, cock and balls dragging along Tommy's belly, his chest, cockhead bumping into his jaw when Adam lifts up a bit, gets the shaft riding along the crook of Tommy's neck. "You said I could rub it all over you," he says, a darker shade of light in his eyes.

"Yeah," Tommy says, slight catch in his voice--this is good too, dirty and kinda sweet with Adam looking down at him like that. He ducks his chin, flicking his tongue out at Adam's cock as it slides up over his open mouth, along his cheek. Dragging hair out of his face, he folds his hands on the pillows. "Go for it."

"Baby," Adam says with a shiver, one hand cupping Tommy's jaw, the other his cock as he gives a shallow thrust. "Open your mouth for me."

Adam's not going to be able to get in very far at this angle, but Tommy opens up anyway, eyes slipping shut as Adam fucks over it instead of into it. He sticks his tongue out again, meaning to lick at Adam's cock but not getting that far, ending up just giving Adam something warm and wet to rub against. Adam's thumb dips between his lips, smears over them along with his cock, and when the head drags sticky-wet near the corner of Tommy's eye, he closes his mouth on Adam's thumb with a groan and softly sucks it.

"Tommy, you," Adam breathes, and Tommy makes a quiet agreeable noise--doesn't matter what Adam meant to say, Tommy knows he's got it right.

Letting Adam's thumb slip from his lips, Tommy nuzzles up into Adam's cock, the way Adam's watching him burning through closed lids, making his heart skips beats and his skin prickle with heat. Saliva and precome smear all over his face, and he brings a hand down as both of Adam's clamp loudly to the headboard, presses Adam's dick firmly to his cheek as Adam gives in to the urge to fuck.

"Gonna come on me?" Tommy asks, honestly wondering if Adam'll do it, if this is enough to get him off. Adam's balls are heavy and full against his chin and he ducks his head, licks and sucks at delicate skin, makes Adam tremble. "Gonna shoot it right here, fuck it into my face?"

Above him, Adam's voice goes hoarse, thick. Warmth spills over the bridge of Tommy's nose, drips down over his cheek and into his mouth, and he opens up, lets it spill onto his tongue. One of Adam's hands ends up in his hair, sharp stinging grip hauling him up off the pillows, slick hot come smearing over the shaved side of his head, probably getting into his hair. He honestly doesn't give a fuck, not one single fuck, already scrubbing come away from his eyes so he can peel them open, finally see Adam's face.

Adam's staring down at him, chest heaving, eyes blown wide open in this floored, awed way, like he can't honestly believe Tommy let him rub one off on his face. Shaking fingers trace over Tommy's cheekbone, skim down the bridge of his nose, then Adam's whole hand is in the mix, rubbing his come in a little, yeah, but mostly wiping it hurriedly away.

"Hey," Tommy says, biting at Adam's palm, "s'okay, told you to do it."

Adam says, "Yeah, yeah, I know," kinda frantic sounding, weird for him straight after blowing his load, and Tommy doesn't get why until Adam twists around, starts jacking him with a come-slick hand.

"Oh fuck yeah," Tommy says, slapping both hands to Adam's ass, squeezing 'cause he likes the feel of it, soft-firm give.

"Oh my god, yes, awesome idea," Adam says, scooting back to get Tommy's cock riding the crack of his ass, one hand still holding Tommy steady to make sure it's good, his own come smeared all over it making the drag slippery-sticky perfect.

Tommy wouldn't mind the whole thing lasting longer than the incredible one minute, forty-five seconds he manages, but he's kind of worked up from Adam going all kinky on his face, and besides that, Adam's ass does things to him. It is seriously a nice ass. Adam's got this obsession with shaving, too, so he's always smooth and soft in amazing, sinful ways, something Tommy's always associated with girls but Adam's this fucked-up gorgeous mix of masculine and feminine anyway, and he flat out does it for Tommy. Like really, really does it, Tommy is so very okay with the idea of going on an Adam-only diet for the rest of his fucking life.

And then Adam goes and fingers himself a little, right there next to Tommy's cock so Tommy can feel it, and Tommy flashes back on the last time he got up in Adam, how Adam rode him hard and slow for fucking ever, made him feel like he was dying it was so good. When the head of his cock nudges bare against Adam's hole, slippery with only a scrap of smeared precome, orgasm punches through him, knocks all the air out of his lungs on a startled grunt. His nails dig into Adam's hip, prompting a quiet hiss, and he digs in harder, makes sure Adam'll have a few marks to show for it. Marks he can touch later, after the show when Adam's hopped up on the crowd's energy and pounding the living fuck out of him the second they can get alone.

Before Tommy can get around to opening his eyes again, Adam leans down, licks delicately at his cheek. "Now we're both sticky."

"Fucking awesome," Tommy says, dragging his hand through his come on Adam's ass, smearing it up over Adam's back until his hand stutters dry. "Don't have to wash the sheets."

Almost nose to nose, Adam wrinkles his. "We're not sleeping in it."

"Aw, come on." Sliding both hands around Adam's waist, Tommy rubs at the mess on him some more, getting it all over the place until Adam's skin is tacky with it. "I'll rim you when we wake up?"

Adam gives him a long, steady look, and touches the come drying on Tommy's cheek. "You're not telling me that's comfortable."

Tommy shrugs one shoulder. It isn't, but it isn't exactly uncomfortable either. It tugs and pulls a little when Adam strokes his face, but it's not nearly as bad as a mud mask or something, and he knows. He let Adam talk him into that once and he's not doing it again. Talk about suffocating.

"You want to go to sleep with my come on your face," Adam says, less disbelieving, rougher, like the idea's really starting to get him going.

Biting his lip through a grin, Tommy nods. Adam's eyes go sweet and dark and heavy again, right back to where he was when the clothes first came off, and he kisses Tommy's cheek, open-mouthed and lazy, tasting himself on Tommy's skin.

"Okay," Adam says, and like hell Tommy's buying that but-I-think-you're-crazy tone. He _is_ crazy, sure, he'll give Adam that, but if Adam thinks _he_ thinks Adam isn't so very totally into Tommy getting off on waking up smelling like him, isn't kinda getting off on it too, Adam is the really crazy one here.

"Awesome," Tommy says, and gives Adam's ass a light slap, grin stretching even wider as he thinks about getting his mouth all over Adam in a few hours, his come dried on Adam's skin going slick and wet again. "Lie down, I wanna be the big spoon."


End file.
